


Taking Care of Arthur Headcanons

by nothing_but_a_comedy



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_a_comedy/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: This was a request from someone on Tumblr. Headcanons for taking care of Arthur and pampering him with material items.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Taking Care of Arthur Headcanons

  * No matter how much money you have, you always do your best to pamper Arthur. You want to see him well-fed, taken out on fancy dates, and you want to give him a better life than the one he knew before he met you.
  * Sometimes on your way home from work, you pass stores that sell fancy suits in eye-catching colors or intriguing patterns. So you occasionally pop in and buy him a new suave outfit that he can wear for his comedy performances or on any dates with you.
  * Arthur protests when you buy these gifts for him, but he always gives in once you convince him that you’re just paying him back for all the times he has been there for you.
  * “You take such good care of _me_ , Arthur. Now let me do something for you!”
  * During the weekends, you spend the days cooking nice meals for Arthur so that he can get some real food in him.
  * You would take him out to extravagant restaurants if you could, but Arthur always tries to fight you on that as well. It’s better if you just buy all the ingredients and cook meals for him. You spend hours making many different dishes so that there are leftovers for him to take to work during the week.
  * Date nights are the times that you can _really_ spoil him and he puts up less of a fight with your pampering antics.
  * You love taking Arthur to the movies; you make sure to buy a large tub of popcorn and a soft drink for the two of you to share, and you always rush into the theater so that you can get good seats.
  * You drag him quickly behind you, sprinting to the seats in the middle of the theater so that Arthur can get the best view of the screen.
  * Arthur loves dancing with you but he’s never gone _out_ to dance with someone before meeting you. Once you learn about his passion for dance, you immediately take him to the nicest club and dance the night away with him.
  * On his birthday, you are a force that cannot be stopped. You spend weeks planning a cute ‘party’ for him; you buy tons of decorations and balloons to fill your shared apartment with. And the thing that you always go overboard with is buying him presents.
  * His birthday and Christmas are the only times of the year that you can buy as many gifts for him as you want and he can’t refuse them. You absolutely spoil him on those days.
  * Although Arthur is a humble man and acts shy when you give him so much attention, he always welcomes the love you give him.
  * You know that no matter how many times he tells you that you are spending too much money on him, he really appreciates all of the things that you do for him and give him.
  * Nothing can stop you from taking the absolute best care of Arthur, and you remind him of that constantly.
  * “You can’t make me love you any less, Arthur. I’m going to smother you with all the things you deserved to get before you met me,” you’d jokingly tell him with a wide smirk on your face.




End file.
